Prehistoric Party 2013
The Prehistoric Party 2013 was a party which started on January 17th and ended on January 31st, 2013. It was confirmed by Spike Hike on Twitter. Due to players donating more than 10 billion coins during the Holiday Party 2012, Spike Hike posted on Twitter a picture of the Plaza during the Mesozoic Era of the party, as a sneak peek. Penguins were be able to time travel using the Time Trekker, and members were able to transform into Dinosaurs. Free Items Trivia *This is the very first party to not be an expedition in January since 2009, as Spike Hike confirmed it is not an expedition but a party. *This is the second party in a row to have three different transformation options and special party emotes. *Penguins are able to excavate Dinosaur Eggs in the Dino Dig game. **Gary took DNA from Dinosaur eggs in order to allow penguins to genetically transform themselves into dinosaurs. *Gary's removed mascot scripts indicate that it was originally supposed to take place in the past and future, at the time it was called the Future Fest. *Judging by Gary's mascot script, penguins traveled to the Senonian epoch of the Late Cretaceous, around 72.1 million years ago. Despite this, both Tyrannosaurus and Triceratops are from the much later Maastrichtian epoch of the Late Cretaceous, about 66 million years ago. *Penguins could throw up puke (by throwing a snowball) when they were transformed into Dinosaurs. *You could travel back to the normal Club Penguin via the Map or the Time Trekker, and vice-versa. *This was the first party in which normal Club Penguin wasn't decorated, if not counting the Snow Forts with the Time Trekker. The Mesozoic Era Club Penguin Island and the Time Trekker are technically Party Rooms. *Gary's tie is hanging out of his coat during this party, unlike how he normally has it tucked in and neat. This is probably due to the new penguin design, and the fact that he's working in the field, which does not happen very often. *Dinosaurs can travel from the Mesozoic Era to present day, which could have disastrous effects in real life, since it could cause a time paradox. *If you travel back in time, you can't use your EPF Phone, since there is no signal available, so it disappears from the screen and it won't open if you access it from your Player Card. *This is the first time that the Toolbar, Moderator Badge, and the Map Icon is decorated. *You could transform into 3 types of Dinosaurs and each of them had 4 colors you could transform into of each Dinosaur, making a total of 12 Dinosaurs you could transform into. ** Although, Pteranodon is a Pterosaur, not a dinosaur. *It was a nominee for the Best Party of 2013 in The Spoiler Alert. Glitches and Bugs *It plays different music than expected when you log in on certain occasions. *If you wear a clothing item such as a Propeller cap, a Unicycle, etc., (Special Dances) then dance (hit D on your keyboard), and transform into a Dinosaur, you will see your penguin as you are a Dinosaur. You then have to move around. Then hit transform back. *Like the Holiday Party 2012, when the player transforms into a Dinosaur sometimes the player becomes Old Blue. *Sometimes when you travel to the present and right back to the prehistoric time, you will seem to have a bunch of coins, but if you try to buy something, it will say you don't have enough coins, then show a never-ending loading screen, which makes you have to log off and back on to fix it. s glitch.]] *At the beginning of the party, A Humbug Holiday was being played at The Stage and had a The Penguins That Time Forgot music and The Penguins That Time Forgot Catalog. That glitch was fixed. *Similar to the Halloween Party 2012, you can dance while transforming into a Dinosaur, but you will be a dinosaur also, you use an item with a special dance and then you transform into a dinosaur, which you can do the action even though you already transformed into a dinosaur, but you will be a Dinosaur also. *Sometimes when you log in at the prehistoric time, the spy phone will be above the map. *In January 19, when you tried to claim the Waterfall (furniture) it would say it was unavailable even though it should have been available. This glitch was fixed the next day. *If you clicked your Player Card as a Pteranodon and then clicked a place on the wall while you transformed back into a penguin on ground, your penguin would waddle onto the wall. *If you put on the tour guide hat and hold up the sign, then become a dinosaur, the dinosaur will be holding the penguin and you can carry it anywhere like it's your prey. *Sometimes when using another browser the eggs you collected in the previous browser will be gone. *If you go to 2013, and open your EPF Phone then open your Map to go back to dinosaur times, your Spy Phone would be above the map. * If you were friends with Gary the Gadget Guy and he was on your friend list it would say offline for the whole party. This glitch was happening to all mascots since the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit with Rockhopper. Gallery Sneak Peeks Dinosaur Party 2013.jpg|Sneak peek in the Club Penguin Magazine, Issue 12 Prehistoricpartytweet.png|Proof for the name of the party, and a sneak peek of the Plaza. Treasure hunt.jpeg|A sneak peek from Polo Field. Prehistoric 0.jpg|Another sneak peek image. Note the Stegosaurus skeletons. A Ozy7YCMAANkUH.jpg|The Time Trekker in the Brazilian version of the magazine. A X8r2UCMAAO-0P.jpeg|Dinosaur Transformations Player Cards. polo field ingame sprite sneak.PNG|Polo Field as a Tyrannosaurus, given as a sneak peek. Dinopuke.png|When you throw a snowball it becomes vomit. (Similar to Frost Bite's freezing action.) SDC13283.jpg|Pteranodon HQ (Cove) SDC13285.jpg|T-Rex HQ (Deadlands) SDC13286.jpg|Triceratops HQ (Forest) NotSureimnotgonnawearthat.png|The catalog for the party. p-party map.png|A sneak peek of the Map pp.png|Egg hunt like Treasure Hunt pp11.png|The new emotes and the Prehistoric Themed bar. Dino_look.png|How you will look as a Dinosaur. Newspaper Advertisements Garyprehisdinopartyidea.png|A sneak peek from the Club Penguin Times. sasasa.png|News of Prehistoric Party 2013 in the Club Penguin Times (Issue #375). Scientific Announcement Part 1.png|"Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Annoucement.png|Part Two of "Scientific Announcement" in Issue #376 of the Club Penguin Times. Events Issue 376.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #376. Scientists needed CPTs.png|"Scientists Needed!" in the Club Penguin Times Issue #377. Scientists needed part two.png|Part Two of "Scientists Needed!" in the Club Penguin Times Issue #377. Eggsperiment Part One.png|"Eggs-periment!" in the Club Penguin Times Issue #377. UE Issue 377.png|Upcoming Events in Issue #377. PrehistoricParty1_CPTimes-379.png|Issue #379's "Dinosaurs Escaping!" where it was stated that the dinosaurs that traveled to present Club Penguin affects time-space-continuum. PrehistoricParty2_CPTimes-379.png|"Dinosaurs Escaping" Continued Log-in Screens Untitledjjj.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party 2013 with the Tyrannosaurus . Pteradon ls.png|The Log-in screen of the Prehistoric Party 2013 with the Pteranodon. Triceratops in the ls.png|The Log-in Screen of the Prehistoric Party 2013 with the Triceratops. Homepage Slide1prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide one. Slide2prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide two. Slide3prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide three. Slide4prehistoricparty2013.png|Slide four. Log-Off Screens File:LogoffScreenPrehistoricParty2013.png|The first Logoff Screen for the party. Note the Tyrannosaurus, Pteranodon and Triceratops. lavaflowlogoffscreen.jpg|The second Logoff Screen for the Prehistoric Party 2013. It says Lava Flow Igloo Item will be available for members on Jan. 17 Grub! Get it while they're hot. dbb1f9e911d54318a055c29.png|The third Logoff Screen for the Prehistoric Party 2013. It says: Waterfall Igloo Item will be available for members on Jan. 19 Caution: May attract T-Rex! Hlhlhlhl.png|The fourth Logoff Screen of the Prehistoric Party 2013. It says: ''Volcano igloo item.Will be available for members on Jan.21.YUB NUB!Warning:Your igloo may erupt with likes. Prehistoric Party 2013 Log-off Screen #5 (Ancient Tree).png|The fifth Logoff Screen during the Prehistoric Party 2013. It talks about the Ancient Tree Furniture Item File:Igloo.png|The last log-out screen. It says "Exclusive Igloo Location." available for members 26-29 of January Rooms Construction Time Trekker Room.png|The Time Trekker Snow F. Construction PP.png|The Snow Forts Mesozoic Era File:A C3rR8CcAEJ8pg.png|Town as Stony Town i.png|Iceberg as Scary Ice Prehistoric.png|The Time Trekker when traveling File:Prehistoric_Map.png|The Map. File:Prehistoric_Party_Room1.png|Recycling Plant/University as Yuck Swamp File:Hunting_Room.PNG|Forest as Hunting Spot File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_2.png|Snow Forts as Tree Place File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_3.png|Beach as Big Water Place File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_4.png|The Plaza as Dino Nests File:Prehistoric_Party_5.png|Stadium] as Tricera Town File:Prehistoric_Party_Room_6.png|Mine Shack as Tyranno Town (also known as Deadlands ) File:Ptero_Town.png|Cove as Ptero Town Yum Yum.png|Coffee Shop as Yum Yum Gary spotted File:Meetinggary2013.png|Gary says goodbye to Penguins. Gary4.png|Gary spotted while traveling with the Time Trekker Gary in french.png|Gary Spotted at Yeti (French) Yum Yum Gary Yum Yum!.png|Gary spotted at Yum Yum Gary!!.png|Gary spotted at the Prehistoric Party 2013 Bye Gary.png|Gary leaving the server Gary at portuguese.png|G spotted at the party Screenshot_7005.png|Gary spotted at the Yum Yum restaurant Screenshot_7006.png|Gary almost leaving a portuguese server Screenshot_7007.png|G spotted at the party 1joshuarulesMeetGaryYumYum.png|G spotted in the Yum Yum in a Portuguese server. Screenshot_7009.png|Gary spotted at Yuck Swamp gary!.PNG|Gary spotted at Scary Ice garyfound111.png|Gary spotted at Big Foot , Time Trekker Gary in Portuges 2013.PNG|Gary spotted at in Water Place in Portuguese server Boreal. File:☻.png|Gary spotted on the Time Trekker. Other votedpreistoriccostume.jpg|A sketch of an item that is coming during the party, it was voted to appear way back on October 2012. PNJ13.png|The Party News for the party. Note there isn't the upcoming parties at the bottom. Untitled20130117111705.png|All the Dinosaur Eggs. 765757777777.png 6676666666.png|The T Rex Hoodie Prehistoric 2013 Dino Eggs full nonmember.png|The Dinosaur egg collection screen File: Memberrrr.png|What will happen if non members try to transform into a dinosaur chat bar.PNG|Prehistoric Chat Bar PH icon.PNG|The icon for eggs and turning into dinosaurs. Dinossssssssssssss.png|All the dinos and eggs. Dinosaur1.png|One of the Dinosaur transformations. Dinosaur2.png|Another Dinosaur transformations. T-Rex_Transform.png|Another Dinosaur transformations. PrehistoricConceptArt.jpg|A concept art of the Dinosaur Transformations. Videos Prehistoric Party Starts January 17! Official Club Penguin Meet Gary at the Prehistoric Party! Official Club Penguin Party Tour Guide Description Dino Chat Party Jokes Names in Other Languages See also *Gary the Gadget Guy *Dinosaur External links Homepage *Main *Fly *Stomp *Roar SWF Login Screen *Fly *Stomp *Roar Music *Igloo and Main Rooms Theme *Yum Yum theme *Dino Dig and jungle places Theme Construction *Time Trekker *Snow Forts Other's *Prehistoric Catalog *Quest Category:2013 Category:Parties Category:Parties of 2013 Category:Transformations Category:Prehistoric Party Category:Dinosaurs Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:January Parties